


You're gonna be the one that saves me

by hawkins_bound



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, F/M, Jancy, Jim Hopper - Freeform, Jonathan Byers - Freeform, Lumax, M/M, Mileven, On Hiatus, Steve Harrington - Freeform, el hopper - Freeform, happens like 3-5 years after everything, joyce byers - Freeform, lucas sinclair - Freeform, max mayfield - Freeform, mike wheeler - Freeform, nancy wheeler - Freeform, rebel!el, stranger things, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound
Summary: After being torn away from El, Mike wheeler hasn’t ever been the same. But suddenly, after years of waiting, his life is at a risk, a risk that might have something to do with a certain girl that’s long gone.After all this he starts seeing things, people are following him,he’s forced to go into hiding along with his friends, there are eyes everywhere, after all.It’s up to him and his friends to figure this out, but it all leads up to the same question ;Is El still alive?





	You're gonna be the one that saves me

Hawkins, Indiana is experiencing It's coldest winter ever (at least It feels that way), but at least It’s safe. 

Everything is back to how it used to be, El is.. well, she's home and doing great. 

 

The cabin Isn't as isolating as it was, It's mostly a hangout spot for the party. And sure, this wasn't an ideal situation, but El was allowed to go to school (finally) and Mike was happy, which let Lucas and Dustin breathe easy and for Will that meant he could go on with his life unbothered. And Max? Never Better. 

She and El had clicked the second they had sorted out their differences. 

 

To say that everything would be the same would be unfair and totally obscene, there are things that change you forever and fighting interdimensional monsters and then saving the world is one of them. But in some sense, some weird, twisted way they knew that it wasn't over. None if it was, perhaps it never would be normal again. Maybe... maybe this was simply the beginning of something bigger, something that would make everything they'd done look like the smallest detail.

 

These were all facts that they all had to face, one way or another. And they all knew that this day would come. 

 

Just not today.

 

It started out like any normal Friday.

Mike woke up and got ready for school. He waited for Hopper, who dropped El off at his place every morning so they could walk to school. They got to walk together because it was safe and for the first time in years they could both just be together without being afraid. 

 

“Now, look kid,” Hopper turned to El “This is the first day of the semester and I want you to be focused on your grades first, ok?”

She sighed.

“Yes dad” “And remember what we talked about?”

Another sigh - “I am under no circumstance allowed to use telekinesis whatsoever, I-”

“Need to be safe and powers aren’t safe” Hopper cut in, drawing her into an affectionate half hug, El felt all her previous anxiety and nervousness melt away. 

 

“I’ll be safe, dad. Will you let me walk to school now?” she said, starting to grow impatient, 

“Sure kid” 

She got out of the car and waved her dad goodbye.

“And remember to tell Wheeler to keep his hands to himself!” Hopper yelled teasingly out the window as he drove away. 

After her dad drove off she turned to the Wheeler house, only to see a beaming Mike walking towards her. She could never get tired of that smile, or the way his hair fell perfectly into his face, or his freckles or-

“El! “ she heard someone yell behind her, followed by the feeling of being tackled into the snow. That was of course her best friend, partner in crime, number one accomplice, the one and only : Max Mayfield. (Obviously followed by Dustin).

Max and Dustin had developed a close friendship during the three years, after accepting that Max probably wouldn’t ever like him back, Dustin decided to make the best of it and since then they’ve been nearly inseparable, and it turns out, they're really good at being friends.

She taught him how to skateboard.

Standing up from the ground and pulling El up with her, Max noticed Mike “heart eyes” Wheeler still walking towards them.

“Might want to reel your tongue back in there Wheeler,” Lucas's voice suddenly filled their ears  “you could catch a cold„ 

“Yeah, I heard of this guy that got an infection that way” Will said, suddenly appearing behind Lucas, a wicked grin on his face.

“That means nothing coming from you, you're totally whipped as well for Mayfield over there!” Mike yelled back with an

eat-my-shit smile on his face. 

“Yeah, whatever”

-

“Mr Edward's classes are honestly the worst” El sighed, walking out of her fourth period history class with Will. 

“They’re not that bad when you think about it, actually” 

“It probably wouldn't be if we actually did something other than taking tests and writing notes, I want t-“ she didn't get to finish the sentence,

“Well, if it isn't my favourite pair of dwarfs! How was your Christmas break, fairy? Fly away to another fairyland to meet all the other queers? ” 

“I've broken your hand once and I'll do it again, Troy” El practically growled at him before Will could say anything, she could feel her heart beat faster by the second. 

“That was three years ago, you haven't got anything on me princess” 

“Wanna bet?” 

“No you don't”

Just before El could launch herself on him she was caught by four pairs of hands, those being, of course, Mike, Lucas, Max and Dustin.

“Leave us the fuck alone, dickface” Max spat at him, holding a fuming El by the waist, holding her in place. 

“Can’t you just drop it?” Mike growled at Troy, looking like he could just snap at any minute and attack him. 

“Why would I, when it's so much fun to see your girlfriend get all riled up” he said, some sort of cocky grin forming on his face, while they walked away from him.

“Don’t answer him, just walk away” Max whispered to her friends, fastening her pace out of the hallway and making sure Troy saw her flip him off, Lucas wrapping a protective hand around hers.

“Thanks for saving us, I guess,” El mumbled quietly to the group once they got to the cafeteria, “Sorry Will„.

“It’s just Troy being a jerk like always” Mike said, planting a chaste kiss on El’s head as they picked out their lunch, “I’m just glad you didn't get hurt” 

“You are forgetting that I could take on Troy any day of the week, I'm stronger than all of you combined….” El trailed off quietly shooting Mike a small, knowing smile. 

“God, you are such a sap” Dustin chuckled as they sat down underneath the bleachers outside the school, their only one-hundred-percent safe place from other people.

It wasn't that they weren't safe, they just liked being alone, together.

-

It happened during sixth period. She was talking to Max and Mike about homework or some other miniscule subject.

Suddenly uniform clad men busted into the classroom, “Jane Hopper, you must come with us” 

**_Fuck_ **

Suddenly a state of panic and fear was brought over her, so she ran.

She broke a window and jumped out, ran as far as she could.

Of course she couldn't get away, they had clearly thought for everything. 

From inside the classroom she could see Mike and Max in the window, Max crying on Mike's shoulder, screaming at the teacher to do something. You could almost see Mike's heart break and then the tears came, anger knowing he couldn't do anything, she was already gone.

That was the day that El Hopper learned that if she wanted to be saved she'd have to save herself. That day Mike Wheeler broke, Max Mayfield learned what missing someone really felt

like, Dustin Henderson learned that loneliness can be felt even amongst people, Lucas Sinclair's biggest fears had come true and Will Byers learned that maybe evil never dies. 

Let's assume that It was January. About halfway through the month, maybe the fifteenth or sixteenth. Let's also assume that neither of them thought anything bad would happen. We all make assumptions. look, i just made one for you.

Well, to be fair, nobody thought anything bad could happen at this point. It's been three years since they saw him die. At least they thought they did.

 


End file.
